To Fade
by Lyondes776
Summary: What happens when two people from our world with the ability to talk to each other through telepathy are drawn into another world? Well no one knows, and now Thomas and Serana must deal with this when they are dragged from our world into the world of Dragon age... In the midst of the blight.. (two OC)
1. Chapter 1

This is my real first attempt, please rate and review. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware I DO NOT OWN IT. This first Chapter is a little short and boring as it is just a background. please bear with it until Chapter two.

Physic powers, many believe that they do not exist, others believe that "only those blessed by god may receive such mighty gifts," some believe that only special circumstances can lead to powers, like sharing a connection with a twin or a near death experience.

Now what if I told you that Physic powers do exist. What if I told you that it is very possible that at least one person out of everyone you have met has powers and either doesn't know it or hides it well. Well I am telling you that, I am also telling that there is no way to gain these, they are not given out by "god," they are not gained through a near death experience, and twins don't get them just because they are twins. Physic powers are simply luck of the draw, those lucky enough are born with them.  
How do I know this? Well because my best friend Serana and I were among the lucky few.

So I guess I should probably explain that shouldn't I. You see you could say this started on the day we were born, Serana and I were born on the same day in the same hospital. Our mother's had both gone into labor and were put in the same room for nearly 6 hours. I guess that two single, future mothers screaming their heads off in pain together can form a bond because later they because they became fast friends.  
After we were finally born, only half and hour apart, we were both taken home. Our mothers kept in contact and they arranged to constantly meet up often bringing Serana and I with them. Thus began what would became a strong friendship.  
We ended up growing up together, always side by side, attending the same school, joining the same clubs. Everything was done together.

It wasn't until we were about 12 years old that we discovered what we could do, we were playing on my front lawn, completely oblivious to the world. Eventually the ball we were playing with rolled away onto the street, Serana ran after it not noticing the truck that was tearing down the road toward her. I opened my mouth to scream as I raced towards her, but the words were caught in my throat. She looked up towards me holding the ball and cocking her head in confusion at my behavior, turning to follow my gaze she glanced over to see the truck on a collision course with her.  
Thats when I heard her scream, although I guess heard isn't the right word since her mouth did not move and no sound escaped her lips. Instead it seemed as though her scream was echoing through my mind.  
Just before the truck would of hit her I tackled her out of the way and we both crashed to the ground.  
Months later after the crash had been dealt with, I had sat thinking about what had happened and decided that I had in fact heard her speak in my mind. Coming to that conclusion I decided to try it for myself. Doing my best to cast my thoughts out I mentally called her name. Expecting nothing I laughed to myself until she responded, since that time we have kept communicating through our minds.  
This new found ability got us through high school and brought us even closer together. It seemed as though things would remain the same forever.

**Once again I am sorry about how short, boring, and rushed this chapter feels, please continue reading. Next chapter Thedas will get will get new additions to the population.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay here is the next chapter, hopefully it will be a bit better than the last one :). This is still my first real attempt at a fanfic, so any reviews would be nice. (And if your going to criticizes please make it constructive, don't just say things like "you suck, this story is bullshit" cause that doesn't help anyone, its just spam). Hmm oh right the disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware, all I own is a copy of the game.. and Thomas and Serana :).**

_ "Thomas!' _The shout resonated in my mind as I turned to see a small hunched figure sprinting towards me. "_Serana. What are you?..."_ I think just before she slams into me in a spectacular flying tackle, driving me into the grass outside the movie theater.

Rolling over so as not to crush my small friend beneath me, I look up to see Serana looking down at me with a smug grin plastered across her face. "I got you, now you have to pay for my movie" she says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"And how does that make any sense?"

"I don't know, that's just how it works" laughing she punches me on the shoulder and grins down at me.

_ "Fine, I'll pay, now you might wanna get off me considering the position we're in." _ I laugh as she looks down at her waist for the first time and notices that she is currently straddling me. "Waaaaaah! Why didn't you say anything you dumb ass." A slow blush creeping into her cheeks as she rockets to her feet.

"Because your reaction is always hilarious" I say with a smirk, standing up and pulling out my wallet, removing 20 dollars, "You go get the tickets" I say, passing her the money.

With a nod she turns around and walks towards the ticket booth. As she walks away I can't help but notice how beautiful my best friend has become.

Standing at around 5'3 she has a small light frame, looking as though she could be much younger than 18, her black hair is shoulder length and is always swept to left, nearly covering one of her piercing blue eyes. Despite her small frame she isn't one that would be easy to pick on or move around, she has a solid center of gravity and is able to resist pretty much any attempt from someone to manhandle her. I've seen her take down enough guys who think they can do what they want to her because of her size.

Despite her ability to take care of herself I still constantly worry about her because she isn't the best at reading people or seeing what they really intend. There is a little to much innocence in her which I think would make her a target for some real douche guys. I've had to beat down more than one guy who has cheated on her.

As she walks towards the booth I get an excellent view of her, round, firm, behi... _No do not think like that Thomas would if you accidentally broadcast those thoughts you dumb ass. _Once the more lecherous thoughts are shaken out of my head I walk towards the entrance of the theater and take my ticket from her.

"Well what are we seeing I ask" looking down at my ticket.

"Oh just that new medieval action movie" she says a wicked grin crossing her face.

Why is it that every time you pick we end up seeing a horror or action movie" I ask, smirking down at her. "Because that's what I like you idiot, are you complaining?"

"ahaha of course not, I was just thinking that's what makes you the best movie partner." Handing the doorman our tickets, I step through the doorway as the kid at the door calls out "and your in theater 3 to your left at the end."

"Thanks." Turning to Serana I see her already headed towards the theater "I'm guessing no popcorn today?"

"Nope the movie is about to start, now come on!" Grabbing the front of my shirt she basically drags me into the theater and drops me into a seat near the back. "You know I'm capable of walking to a seat on my own you know?"

"I know, now shut up and watch" turning to the screen I try to focus as the movie, but I feel my eyes being drawn towards Serana. Giving up on the movie I look towards my friend and try to resist as my eyes are drawn towards the_ supple C cup brea... Damn it your doing it again, just because your in love with your best friend doesn't excuse you from being a perv. _Shaking my head and turning to face the screen I try again to focus on the movie to no avail. _"Hey, uh Serana?" _I ask projecting my thoughts towards her.

_"Yeah Thomas?" _She turns to look at me, her face showing curiosity.

"_I.. I uh.." Damn it Thomas, man up you little bitch. "I... Uh... have to go the washroom." _ Standing up I practically run to the washroom.

**Serana's POV**

Shaking my head as Thomas nearly sprints for the bathroom I mentally kick myself. _Idiot, like he's gonna confess to you, your his best friend nothing more. _Feeling tears come to my eyes I bury my head in my arms and lean my head against the chair in front of me. Feeling my arms bump flesh I look up to see a large man in front of me drop his cigarette. "Little bitch, I just lit that up too" he snarls at me, pulling another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"S-sorry" I sniffle not daring to tell him that smoking isn't allowed. Leaning back against the wall behind me I try to will the tears away before Thomas gets back. But all that does is have me mentally picture my best friend.

His collar length shaggy brown hair that he has to constantly push out of his deep bluey green eyes, his 6'2 frame and broad shoulders. How he always manages to have a small on and comfort others before himself. Even when his mom died he held me while I cried at the funeral and comforted me despite his own tears. How he is always helping me with the problems I have with guys and attempting to fight my battles for me.

Often times he would show up at my house, where he was now living, blood leaking from a gash on his head, lip swollen up and just laugh at my expression and answer my question of what happened with "Your ex thought bringing 3 other guys along would help him win..." and with a smirk that obviously hurt "It didn't, they're worse off than me" before falling to the ground outside my door.

So engrossed in memories I didn't notice the smoke that had began to rise in front of me, or the absence of the man in front of me...

**Thomas' POV**

Splashing cold water on my face I look in the mirror. _Okay Thomas, go back in there and just do it._ Mentally willing myself I open the door and walk headlong into a firefighter"Whoa there, watch where your going."

"Yeah, whats going on?" I ask looking up at the fireman.

"A fire has started in theater 3, we are evacuating and ask that you please exit the building."

"Yeah, is everyone yet?" I ask as I walk towards the exit of the building.

"Mhmm, we got everyone outside now" He replies opening the door for me.

Walking outside I immediately being searching the crowd for Serana. Scanning the faces I see her no where in the crowd. "Hey has anyone seen a short girl with black hair," I call out, all I get back is silent nods of no, and sad looks. Turning around I walk to the firefighter near the door. "

"Hey did you guys bring a shorter girl with block hair out of theater three?" I ask looking at the flames flickering from the entrance to the theater.

"Hmm not that I know of." He replies a look of worry growing on his face.

Obviously seeing the panic on my face he smiles at me "hey don't worry we'll go in and get her"

"Hey Ben, we got one still in there, I'm gonna head in with Matt and grab her, you watch the crowd." he calls out, the other firefighter gives a thumbs up. "Looking back at me the fireman smiles "Okay we'll head in a grab her now son, don't wor..." Rip!

With the sound of tearing wood and concrete the roof of theater 3 collapsed. All sound from the crowd ceased and all that could be heard was the roar of the fire. The fireman looks towards me. "I'm sorry, there's no way we can get in there now, you should head home, the ambulance is on the along with the truck, inform her guardian, and get them to head to hospital to identify the body once we've stopped the fire."

Before I could answer a scream ripped through the night, and my head _"Help! Please, Thomas, Someone, Help!" _Hearing it in my head and aloud I turn and sprint into the theater.

"Hey kid, stop there's nothing you can do!" I hear him call out and ignore the cry. Reaching the entrance to theater three I see a large amount of burning debris in the way. _"Hold on Serana, I'm coming" _I call out with my mind as I grab on the largest chunk of debris and ignoring the searing pain from the flames, toss it to the side with a scream. Crawling through the gap I opened I enter the burning theater, feeling the flames sear my back as I crawl through.

_ "Serana!" _I call out, looking around to where we were sitting. "Thomas!" hearing the shriek I sprint towards the sound even as the fire burns away at my exposed skin and my shirt sears away to nothing. Craning my eyes I see a small figure attempting to push a burning log off its legs. Sprinting forwards I grab onto the logs and heave it off to the side screaming as it burns my hands. Bending over I wrap my arms around Serana and stand up to head towards the exit. _"You came, you came when I called."_ To me even her thoughts were sounding weak. _"Of course I did, I'm not gonna leave you in here, now come one stay with me." _Moving as best I could through the fire towards the entrance, I stumble and fall to the ground. Grunting I push myself to my feet just as the debris near the door collapses further creating a veritable wall of flame and debris. "Gaaaahhh!" I scream in rage as I sink to my knees despair beginning to take over.

"_Thomas.." _Looking down I see Serana smiling at me. _"You came, I'm at least glad that you came for me before..." _ "Don't talk like that, we can still get out of here" I choke out , tears stinging my eyes. _"Thank you Thomas, you came for me... Remember I Lo..."_ With that the life began to slowly fade from my friends eyes, "No! Serana No!" I cry out. "_Please don't leave me alone here, please Serana..."_

"Please, no... " I whisper "I'll do anything just don't let this happen."

"_Anything?.. Well then why didn't you say so.." l_ooking up I see a dark figure walking towards me. The closer it got the more details I could begin to make out. It was definitely female, fine seductive curves accented its body, It's skin was a pale purple and instead of hair it had two horns atop its head. With every step the flames seemed to back away from her form until she was standing above me in a fire less circle as I cradled Serana's body in my arms. She bent down until her fairly large breasts were inches from my face_. "Now what is it that you desire?" _her voice was smooth and seemed to echo far to long in my head.

Casting my thoughts out I replied. _"I want her to live, take her away from here, let her live." _I had no idea what I was talking to, but I seemed to think that she could make what I desired a reality. _"I can do that" _she smirked "_but everything comes at a price." "_Anything" Imutter_ "I'll do anything." _ I say looking up into her violet eyes.

_"Ahahaha, very well, she will live, and you will be mine." _Reaching out she pointed at Serana and Serana began to fade, It was as if the very image of her was disappearing. "Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. "_What does it look like, I'm sending her away from here, so she might live."_ swallowing my questions I watched as the girl I love slowly disappeared in front of me. Once the body was gone I looked up at the creature before me and suddenly something clicked. She looked exactly like a desire demon from one of my games, Dragon Age Origins. "What? How could you?.." Seeming to read my thoughts she replied _"Ahaha foolish boy, even here the fade exists, and now I take my prize"_ Reaching a claw like hand towards me she grabbed onto my head and I could feel slowly begin to enter my body. It felt as if liquid metal were being poured into my veins. Screaming and thrashing on the ground I scrabbled at my own flesh, trying to claw the demon out. _"Ah yes, so much power, so much need." _I could feel my legs begin to rise on their own, I had no control over my body. _"Now lets see what we can do in this world"_ I could feel my lips pull into an evil grin as my hands shot out wand the flames around me shrunk down until they were gone. "_Stooopp!" _With every once of will I could muster I ground my feet to a halt. _"Your not taking another step demon, no one out there is getting hurt." _Drawing up a little of the mental strength I had left I took a step backwards. "_What are you doing?, we had a deal I saved her and now you are mine." _I could feel her pushing against my conscious trying to subvert my will. _"I did say that didn't I, well there's a problem with that you see"_

I say pushing back against her ignoring the pain shooting through my mind. _" You see you fucking bitch, if I let you take control of me, not only will you hurt the people out there, if I let you win I won't ever get to fucking see her AGAIN!" _With every last ounce of strength I had left I surrounded her conscious and cast her out. _"What! No mortal should be able to cast me out! Your are mine" _with a cry she flung herself towards me claws first. Swinging my first towards her, we collided and I could feel her claws rip through the flash on my hand, as she began to enter my mind once again.

"_Nooooo!" _With a cry I could feel myself struggling to fight against her. _"Hah, that's better, I knew it was a fluke, no way a mortal could banish me." _Pushing myself to my feet I directed my thoughts to her _"Yeah you win, but you still won't leave here you purple cunt.". _All of a sudden I could feel my skin begin to grow hot, and a translucent crimson glow began to surround my flesh. _"Quiet mortal, you cannot command me, I will leave here now."_

Attempting to cast my arm out to blow a hole in the wall she found she could not move. Just as the glow reached my eyes I could feel my jaw move and a voice that wasn't my own crossed my lips "Who are you calling mortal demon." I could feel my lips curl into a sneer, and with no effort I could feel something throw the demon out of my body.

_"What the..." _I began to ask whatever was still in me. _"Quiet Thomas, I am here to help, with my power you can destroy her, and follow the girl." _A deep voice sounded in my head instantly calming me. _"But who are you?" _ I ask fear beginning to take hold. _"You may call me Fade, I am to be your guide."_ and with that he turned my body to face to the desire demon before me.

A look of shock crossed her features as her face changed from an exotic seducing shape to an evil sneer. "_ So he was a FadeWalker?, no matter, I'll just have to.."_ Before she could finish her sentence a beam of light the same color as the glow surrounding me launched towards her. Before she had time to even think of dodging it slammed into her and with a primal scream she faded away to nothing.

_"Now, do wish to follow the one you lost?"_ I felt the voice ask.

"_Do you mean die?" _ I ask?

"_No the demon kept her alive, she has been sent somewhere else, do you wish to follow?"_

….. "_Yes.." _

With that everything flashed red and I could feel myself float as everything turned black.

"_Why did you interfere" the voice seemed to come from everywhere at once._

_ "I could not allow us to lose the boy so soon, and not to a demon" replied Fade._

"_And now he has been introduced before his time, you know the law Fade, you must not interfere before they are ready." the voice stated softly. _

_ "He was ready.." whispered Fade_

"_HE WAS NOT, HE GAVE INTO A DEMON!" The ethereal voice thundered_

_ "To save one he loved." Fade said, confidence growing in his echoing voice. _

"_Very well, you won't be punished, but you must watch over him. Out of curiosity where did you send him?" The voice chuckled._

_ "I sent him to Thedas my lord, and I changed the girls destination to head there as well." Fade replied._

"_Well now Fade, seems interfering is something you really love."_

_ "Apparently my lord" Fade whispered._

"_Now go, watch over until he is ready"._

_ "Yes my lord"..._

** Well that was a fun chapter, I thought about splitting this into two but since nothing happened in the last one I just couldn't. New chapter should be out soon, please rate and review (Let me know if the writing was shoddy in an are, it is my first time I am new at this.) Enjoy your day, afternoon, night or whenever you happen to be reading this . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter Three of To Fade, sorry about the wait I just didn't feel like writing recently, well that is until I saw the number of followers and favorites I have for this story, I know I really don't have too many but the fact that are people who have enjoyed it means a lot. Another reason I felt like writing is I got my very first review and PM from a story of mine :D. A big thanks to Madgormley for those!**

** Oh and to once again answer your question, Serana is not based off the Serana from Skyrim's Dawnguard. Serana is based off my real life girlfriend, and Serana really is her name. Although using the image of Skyrim's Serana in your head as a mental image for the character is just fine because that Skyrim character really resembles her in real life. **

** Once again please Rate and Reviews to, and Dragon Age belongs to BIOWARE not me ): .**

**And all thoughts will be **_**italicized. **_**For those of you who do not have and elvish memorized here's a link ** wiki/Elven_language

"Aggggh." With a heavy groan I could feel myself beginning to wake up. The first thing I noticed as I regained consciousness was a sharp pain in my right hand, slowly I open my eyes to check on my hand and the first thing I see is an arrowhead mere inches away from my throat.

Snapping fully awake, I scrabble backwards to get away when I feel something sharp dig into my back. Turning my head I see the point of a very long curved blade pressed against my spine.

Throwing myself forward with a cry of "What the Fuck!" I leap to my feet and spin around to see myself surrounded by half a dozen figures covered in worn leather armor, all wielding fully drawn bows, their eyes locked onto my throat.

Clearing whatever grogginess I had left in my head I now began to take in the details of those around me. I was surrounded on all ends by a group of people with heights between 5-5'9, most had similar brownish blonde hair with a few exceptions of bright blonde. Each individual had a different tattoo on their face. A similar working of different intricate patterns in a variety of dark colors. Not a single one of the people surrounding me seemed to be overly different from anyone else in the group, all except one that is.

A stunning figure in the same worn leather as the others stood before me. One major difference stood out, while all the people surrounding me were without a doubt male, this one was female. Her hair was a deep flame red contrasting sharply with the plain blond and brown she was surrounded with. Her eyes were a deep green that seemed to match the towering pines around us.

A tattoo on her forehead was woven in a complicated pattern and moved down the bridge of her nose complimenting her angular, cat like features. On her back a long curved dagger was slung and in her hand she held the sword that had been pressed against my back.

She was short at around 5'5 and had a small thin frame but I could see that she could easily kick my ass repeatedly and not break a sweat. The most striking feature though was her expression, a thick scowl layered with contempt that froze the blood in my veins. I had never seen such blatant hate.

"What are you doing here Shem?" A voice that could have been soft but instead was a low menacing growl escaped her lips. _Shem? Wait..._ Looking for the first time at the ears of those surrounding me I noticed how they moved up to a sharp point. I was surrounded by a group of Dalish Elves. _What the Fuck! First desire demons and now fucking elves? Did I end up in Dragon Age somehow? Think Thomas use your inner nerd._

"Emma abelas hahren, I do not know." I say digging through my memory for little amount of the language I memorized as the mighty Dragon Age nerd I am. "I only awoke here just now, I don't know how I got here, I just wanted to find my friend I ended up getting sent here."

The shock they felt at a human knowing part of their language was evident, their eyes flicker towards one another and looks of confusion and even fear passed across their faces. All except for the girl in front of me, her scowl deepened and she crouched down pressing her blade against my throat.

"How is it you know our language?" she asked pressing the blade further into my throat until a small amount of blood welled up against the blade.

Hoping I wasn't about to get my throat slit I moved my head back to speak. "Hamin please, I mean no harm, where I am from there are some who seak to learn about those different than ourselves."

Judging by the look in her eyes the words I whipped out of my ass as a last ditch effort to bullshit my way out of being skewered didn't work. The look a hatred never left her face and she moved her arm back to strike.

"Lethallan stop!" Turning my voice to the sound of the voice I turn to see one of the hunters putting his bow on his back and stepping forwards to the elf in front of me. " We should bring him to the keeper , didn't she say that someone like this would come, that Asha'belannar warned of this."

Looking at the face of my sort of rescuer I thought it was strange that I found this blond elf familiar. "Very well Tamlen. We will take him to the Keeper." _Tamlen! He's from the Dalish Origin in Dragon Age... Holy shit.. I'm in fucking Dragon Age._ After these thoughts crossed my mind I turned towards Tamlen "Ma Serannas hahren." I say nodding my thanks to him.

Expecting a positive reaction I was surprised when a fist collided with the side of my face, "Quiet Shem, I'm not doing this for you." Hanging my head I suddenly remembered that the voice, Fade as it called itself, promised to send me to wherever Serana was.

"Wait! Ar nuvenin ma falon. Was there a girl here? The one I was searching for." Tamlen and the Girl shared a look before pointing to where two Dalish hunters were carrying someone. Slumped in their arms was a Serana, all evidence of the fire gone from her, any burns and soot were gone as if they had never been there. Sprinting towards them ignoring the cries of the hunters I scooped her up and began checking for a pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief as I found one I turned to face Tamlen and the rest of the elves. "I will carry her." I said firmly leaving no room for argument. Looking down at my hand for the first time I could see large claw marks had torn the flash of my hand and I was dripping blood onto the ground below. Pushing the pain down I lifted Serana just a little higher and adjusted my arms so as not to cover her in blood.

"Very well, lets go Shem." The red haired elf spoke as she turned of her heel and began walking through the trees. The other Hunters began to follow, and Tamlen turned to look at me and I might of imagined it but I could see the faintest traces of pity in his eyes.

"Walk Shem"

With that I began walking after the elves, following the angry warrior I swallowed my fear of what was to come and looked down to the sleeping figure in my arms. Projecting my thoughts towards her softly _"I found you Serana, I found you. Rest for now, I'll take care of you I promise, I won't fail again, I WILL protect you this time. I swear..." _Promising myself that I would not fail to save her again I dragged my feet and disappeared into the trees.

_I will not fail, I will protect her, I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail,I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail..._

**Man was that Chapter difficult to write, even now I don't think it turned out so well. **

** I would really appreciate any reviews on how I did this chapter and the story as a whole. It would mean a lot to a new writer like myself. I hope to have the next Chapter done soon and will post ASAP. Enjoy your day, afternoon, night or whenever you happen to be reading this . **


End file.
